


Kink Meme Prompts

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am just going to mass dump my kink meme prompt fills here. Every chapter will be a new fill. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What They Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Group finds out.

Daryl was carefully running the brush over Nellie's coat. He hadn't forgotten their forest issue but he couldn't not brush her when he had done all the others. He wasn't in the stable for a nice fun horse groom, he was waiting. While he sat on a stool near the stalls he notices they did need a bit of attention. He knew how to do this, they had a horse growing up. Mean bastard he was but had warmed up to Daryl right off the bat. He would spend hours out in the crumbling stable on the edge of their land tending to the Mustang. Pa let his youngest name the beast and he decided on Cross.

Everyday during the summer he would ride the chestnut horse all over the back woods. Daryl could remember the only time Merle tried to ride him, the hard landing on his ass that had him limping for days turned him off the horse for good. Daryl never stopped liking horses though. Even when Cross had to be put down because he got attack by a coyote and Pa couldn't afford to get him any help. He knew sometimes you get bucked, Cross did a good job of teaching that lesson but you have to get back up in the saddle. Even if you almost died on your own arrow.

There was the sound of footstep entering the stable that had Daryl's hand stilling. He looked over his shoulder and there stood Glenn with a small smile on his face. Glenn walked up to his side and ran his hand over Nellie's side feeling her smooth coat. Daryl ran the brush a few more times then set it aside. "I thought you hated this horse. Wanted it to leave the country last I heard." Glenn teased still moving his hand.

"Still do but ain't her fault what happened. She still need a good brushin' now and then." Daryl said rubbing her neck then moving her back into her stall. Glenn reached out to pet her head once she was locked back up for safety.

"You really like horse's, huh? I mean she almost kills you but here you are pampering her." Glenn stated as he moved over to the counter in the corner of the stable that held all the groom tools.

"Jus' use to them is all." Daryl said leaning against the counter with the smaller man. Glenn nodded, it wasn't surprising that the redneck next to him had encountered a horse or two before. Glenn leaned his head over to rest on a tanned shoulder and sighed. They had been at the farm for almost two weeks now. Everyone was barely coming to terms with the barn incident but people were managing to heal. Not so much Carol but she would get there someday. Two weeks on the farm and they hadn't been able to have more then five minutes alone with each other. One of them was always being pulled one way by everyone for everything. Now, they finally were able to be alone.

Daryl slid his arm around Glenn's slim waist and pulled him closer. It was nice to have even a few minutes just the two them. Their relationship was still fairly new, only just under two months. It had started out with just a need to vent sexual frustration but over time they had come to care for each other. Glenn was in shock the first night he had let it slip how he felt about Daryl and the bigger man leaned down and kissed him with a gruff 'me too'. Was that only a month ago? It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Glenn turned and pressed his lips to Daryl's. The response was instant, rough lips pressing back. Glenn wound his arms around Daryl's neck as hard arms captured his waist. Their mouths moved perfectly together. Tongues not shy or timid. The kiss grew deep, open-mouthed and passionate in seconds. Daryl had been waiting for this. Glenn had whispered in his ear early that morning as he passed him to meet him in the stable after lunch. Daryl blindly obeyed.

Rough hands slid under Glenn's t-shirt and ran over the smooth skin of the back making him shudder. His fingers found the buttons of the sleeveless shirt and started undoing them. His fingers finally meeting flesh for the first time in too long. He traced scars with his fingertips, he knew where every one was. Their shirts were at their feet as Daryl took the pale skin of Glenn's throat between his lips. Stubble burned skin as Glenn was marked but he didn't care, he could be clever with a shirt collar. Daryl turned them around and picked Glenn up to drop him on the counter behind them. Glenn yanked Daryl back to him and wrapped his legs around his hips. Glenn laid his hand over the painfully hard bulge in Daryl's jeans. Daryl pulled out of a kiss to look into Glenn's eye. He knew what they both wanted, no needed.

"This gonna have be quick." Daryl said his voice rough with arousal as he opened Glenn's jeans.

"I know, it's okay." Glenn panted as he fumbled with the snaps of Daryl's jeans. Daryl yanked a tube out of his back pocket and tossed it on the counter. Glenn looked down at it and smirked, "Were you expecting something?"

"Jus' hopin' like hell." Daryl said yanked the denim off Glenn's legs along with his boxers knocking his sneakers away. Glenn said nothing more about the lube just shoved Daryl's jeans over his hips. Daryl moved Glenn down the floor turning him to face the counter. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount in his palm as Glenn shivered bracing himself on the hard surface he was against.

\-----------------------

Dale walked into the kitchen where the women were fixing dinner. He washed his hands then just started chopping vegetable next to Lori. She smiled over at the older man. "Anyone seen Glenn this afternoon?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, no." Carol said from a pot on the stove.

"I think he is the stable, saw him head that way about mid-afternoon." Maggie said as she checked the chicken in the stove.

"Isn't Daryl in the stable?" Dale asked handing some veggies to Patricia.

"Yeah he is." Carol said, "Maybe they are doing something." The room nodded, minds coming up with them going over Glenn's plan for his supply run tomorrow or maybe checking on the horses.

"Hope they don't miss dinner, it is gonna be done in about an hour." Patricia worried.

"I'll go tell them dinner is almost ready. Dale, can you finish the carrots alone?" Lori piped up and got a smiley nod as answer. She wiped her hands off then head out of the house. She peeked in the livingroom and saw Carl working on the times tables with Beth then head outside. She waved at T-Dog and Andrea were they sat on the RV.

The stable was a good distance behind the house so the walk wasn't quick. She as she got closer she thought she heard something but brushed it off after a tense moment. She has reached the stable door when a strangled scream sounded from within. She froze at the sound and pressed herself against the outer wall. She took many calming breaths, the scream replace with moans. She quietly slid over to the door and carefully looked inside.

\--------------------------

Daryl's fingers had a bruising grip on pale hips as he slammed into Glenn's tight welcoming body. Glenn had his chest on the counter top, his fingers holding the side in a white knuckled grip. He had his lip between his teeth to try and stay quiet. With a shift of their hips Glenn's prostate was directly hit. Glenn couldn't stop the scream for ripping out of his throat. His mouth hung open letting moans flow forth.

Daryl smirked at the sound, loving when Glenn couldn't stay quiet. He yanked Glenn up onto his tiptoes, now in complete control of their movements. Glenn whimpered as he was taken so rough and perfectly. Daryl watched Glenn's face contort with so many emotions, he wanted to do this all night but they couldn't. They had to get back soon before their absence is notice. He had to get Glenn off, his completion was going to be no problem with the feeling of his lover around him. He new just what would get Glenn off in under the next two minutes. He pried his hand off a darkly bruised hip and pulled the hand back as far as possible.

\-----------------------------------------

Lori almost screamed at the sound of Daryl's heavy hand connection with Glenn's upturned ass. Glenn however did scream, his fingers gripping the counter harder. The slaps didn't let up, the next always looking even harder. Glenn buried his face into his arms, his body shaking uncontrollably. It took Lori a moment to hear him but once she did, her heart almost stopped.

"..no...ahh...gah...no...stop...not...that...ahh...too...g-" His broken and panted words were cut short by Daryl's harsh yank of his hair with his other hand then slamming their lips together.

Lori turned away and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She started running for the house. She had to tell Rick or Shame. No both. The trip to the house was all stumbling because her eyes were bleary.

\---------------------------------

Daryl broke the kiss but kept his hand moving. He knew he was going to leave a dark red mark on Glenn's porcelain skin. "Daryl, God! I'm...ah...gonna..." The rest wasn't known as a loud cry of the redneck left Glenn's mouth. The tightening of the hot, velvety walls around had him tripping over the edge. He pulled out and with half a stroke of his hand, his seed painted the side of the counter next to Glenn's. They both panted as they struggled to come back down from their orgasms. Daryl gently turned Glenn around and thin arms were around his neck in seconds. Daryl ran his hand over a bruised ass and hips as soft kisses were fluttering on his neck.

"I wish you didn't know what that does to me." Glenn said smiling against sweaty flesh. A chuckle rumbled in Daryl's chest at that. He pulled back and kiss those beautiful happy lips. "I love you." Glenn whispered between sweet pecks.

"Love ya too, kid. Well, lets got descent and head back." Daryl said with one last kiss before they helped each other get dressed.

When Lori got to the house she didn't find Rick in time to tell him anything. She decided to tell him the next day when Glenn was in town. They could figure something out then. The next day Glenn was driving toward town in Shane's Hyundai a little before noon. She knew she only had a few hours. She had told everyone to meet in the house, not telling any details just that it was urgent. Of course she didn't say anything Daryl, just kept her eye on him as he cleaned his crossbow, he had told them at dinner he was going hunting that afternoon. She rushed into the house once everyone else had entered. She stood before them in the living room, trying to find the right words to start with.

"What is it, Lori?" T-Dog asked as she fidgeted.

"Why isn't Daryl here? If this is important he should hear it." Carol said quietly and a few nods crossed the room. Lori still didn't know how to start.

"I'll go get Daryl." Carl piped up and started for the door.

"No! You stay in here. Don't you ever go near that monster again!" Lori screamed at her son making him freeze. "Sit back down." Carl obeyed.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Rick asked from her side, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is Daryl a monster?" Andrea asked carefully. Lori took a deep calming breath then collected herself.

"Sorry about that outburst, I didn't mean to yell at you Carl. It's just...we Shouldn't trust him." Lori said taking Rick's hand. Everyone was looking at her like, why?

"Yesterday, I was going to tell him that dinner was almost done. He was in the stable...with Glenn...he was-" She had to break off to dab a tear. "He was hurting Glenn." She said quietly as more tears formed.

"How?" Shane asked but he didn't really seem interested. Lori looked at the ground uncomfortably, she didn't want to say this but she felt it needed to be done.

"Sexually." Lori whispered gripping Rick's hand.

"Sexually? What do you mean?" Maggie asked from her seat next to her father. Lori couldn't say it.

"Wait! You don't mean Daryl was-"Andrea started but cut herself off to take a deep breath, "Raping...Glenn?" She finished with a thick voice. Lori just nodded as tears slipped off her checks. Gasps filled the room and a 'God no' or two.

"How do you know he was doing that?" Hershel asked with his hand on a shaking Maggie's back.

"I saw him hitting Glenn and yanking him around. I could see where he was-"Lori choked on a sob, "Inside Glenn. I could hear Glenn saying 'No' and 'Stop'. It was rape." Others had tears on their cheeks now too.

"Why are you telling us this? What do you want us to do, Lori?" Dale asked reaching out to hold her shoulder.

"He has to go!" Maggie suddenly yelled, "If he would do that to Glenn, who said he won't do it to anyone else? Maybe even Carl."

"We can't just force him out, we don't know his side of the story." Carol said quietly.

"We don't need his side of it. If he is hurting people he needs to go. I don't want him anywhere near Carl. Rick, he has to leave!" Lori said, her tears drying up. Rick looked into her eyes and around the group before nodding.

"What does everyone think? I think we should vote. Who wants Daryl to leave. Majority rules." Rick said to the group. "So, what does everyone want?"

"Leave!" Maggie yelled and Andrea agreed. T-Dog said nothing and neither did Hershel.

"I guess he should go, for safety sake at least." Patricia said and Beth and Jim nodded agreement.

"Fuck him." Shane said glaring out the window, he could see the edge of Daryl's set aside camp site.

"I think we need to get the full story and what about Glenn? What if he doesn't want Daryl gone?" Carol asked hoping someone would stand with her.

"Glenn would want him to rot in hell." Maggie said angrily.

"We don't know that." Carol said wringing her hands. Others looked to snap at her but Dale cut in.

"We can't say what Glenn would want but I don't think we should go prodding his wounds if this was an assault. We should hear something from Daryl behind we force him out, let him explain himself." Dale tried to reason. A long heavy silence followed, all eyes on Rick who finally nodded.

"I guess there is only one thing to do. Let's go tell him and see what he has to say." Rick said stood and head outside. Everyone practically hooked on his heals. Daryl was at his camp pulling his jacket on and doing a finally check of his crossbow. He had just swung it onto his back when the group reached him. Daryl raised an eyebrow at them, they looked upset and is that anger.

"Hello Daryl." Rick said stopping a few feet from the redneck.

"Rick." Daryl said with a greeting nod, his eyes sweeping everyone.

"Daryl, this isn't easy, believe me. We talked about it for a while and not everyone agrees but I have to ask you to leave." Rick said slowly and saw the confusion on Daryl's face.

"Alright." Daryl said his voice full of his confusion, "Can I ask why?"

"You raped Glenn, you disgusting bastard!" Maggie yelled as she moved to hit him but her father held her back to him. Daryl couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Rape? He never laid an unwelcome hand on Glenn.

"What makes ya say I did that?" Daryl asked looking around the group.

"I saw you. In the stables." Lori said spitefully. She had seen them, Daryl felt his pulse increase. They had been caught but that wasn't the worst. They had been caught and Lori thought he was raping his lover. The thought of really hurting Glenn make his stomach turn. Not only did Lori think he was hurting Glenn, almost everyone else agreed. They thought that little of him. That he would harm someone in their group, the group he had started to see as family, in that terrible way. They thought that little of him.

"Oh." Daryl said and he knew his voice held the slightest bit of his pain. He just hoped it was on his face. Why was this happening now? Right when he was finally getting back to who he really was. Not the always rough and mean Daryl. The real Daryl that could be hurt, the Daryl that Merle beat into the shadows years ago. "I'm packin' now."

Daryl turned back to his site and moved over to his tent immediately. It didn't take him long to have everything he owned strapped to his bike. He hadn't said a word the whole time. He couldn't get them to change their minds. This is what they thought of him, how they thought he was. He had to go, they wouldn't change their minds so easily and his words would be meaningless to them. His chest hurt as he filled the bike with gas Rick let him have, his chest hurt because he had to leave Glenn. He was still in town and who knew when he would return. Lori had yelled for him to get his ass off Hershels land as soon as his bike was fueled up. He couldn't wait for Glenn, not here with these people.

Carl stood next to his mother as everyone watched Daryl. He didn't really understand. He knew that rape was something you never did, because only bad and evil people did that. Daryl didn't look bad or evil to Carl. He was pretty harsh but he never hurt anyone. Carl felt the weight of Daryl's gun in his waistband. He had took it a few days earlier, it was stupid to take it and wrong because that is stealing. His dad had said to keep it, to protect himself but it didn't feel right, especially right now watching Daryl get ready to leave. Daryl moved to check that everything was properly secure when Carl took off over to him. He heard his mom scream after him but he paid her no mind.

Carl ran up to Daryl, skidding to a stop in front of him. He looked up at Daryl who was gazing down at him with a raised eyebrow. Carl caught his breath then pulled the gun out of his jeans and extended it in his palms to Daryl.

"I stole this from you, it was just trying to seem tough but I can't even shot it. I want to give it back because I should never have taken it and you might need it." Carl rambled looking at the ground. Daryl stared down at the kid, so that was where is gun went to. Carl was trying to give it back because he didn't want to have wronged the man before him then have Daryl leave without apologizing. Daryl squatted down on one knee in front of the kid, now almost eye level with Carl.

"Ya keep it." Daryl said closing Carl's hands around the metal.

"But Daryl, I took it without permission." Carl said confused.

"I know and I was pretty damn pissed when it went missin, but if ya got it kid, I don't mind. It's yours now." Daryl said with a smirk of humor.

"Really?" Carl asked not able to keep the excitement out of his voice and eyes.

"Really. Now can you hold the damn thing?" Daryl asked and the shake of a head was the answer. "Well, show me what ya got." Carl aimed off to the side, both hands clumsily holding the handle, the barrel was moving jerkily in his grip not truly aimed at anything, his shoulders were hunched forward as well but at least his feet were right. Daryl moved behind him and straightened his shoulders and his arms making the aim more precise. Then he place the small hands in the right place, then he noticed Carl had one eye closed.

"Both eyes open." Whispered to the kid and the eye snapped open. He was now solid, he just might be able to hit something now. Daryl moved back to his crouched spot in front of the kid. Carl dropped his stance then looked Daryl in the eye. He really didn't look like a bad guy.

"Now ya might be able to take down some walkers." Daryl said with a very small smile on his face. Carl knew then that his mom was wrong about Daryl. Carl threw his arms around Daryl's neck, catching the man totally off guard.

"Mom is wrong. You're not a bad guy." Carl whispered with his face in Daryl's shoulder. His face softened and let one of his hands rest on Carl's back for a moment before the kid pulled back and dropped his arms.

"You look out for these dumbasses for me, alright?" Daryl asked gently, he had to admit he liked the kid alright now.

"Yes, sir!" Carl said as Daryl ruffled his hair. Carl moved back as the man got on the bike. In the next minute Daryl was going down the road, leaving them.

"Carl!" Lori yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him back toward the house. Carl let himself be dragged but even the harsh words about the redneck didn't change how Carl saw him.

\-----------------------------------

Rick was sitting on the back off the truck wait for Glenn to get back. Daryl had been gone a little under an hour now. He was going to tell Glenn what they did, getting Daryl away from him and group. Now he just had to wait for him to return. It was only about three by Dale's watch, he had plenty of time to get back.

"What are you going to tell him?" Hershel asking walking up to Rick and sitting himself next to him.

"The truth. Lori saw the assault, told us, we asked Daryl to leave and he didn't refuse." Rick said running his fingers through his hair.

"The truth, huh? How do you know it is the truth?" He asked.

"Lori saw it. Saw what Daryl was doing." Rick answered.

"Yes, she did see something but what if it wasn't what Daryl was doing but what they were doing?" Hershel asked looking over a Rick.

"What are you getting at Hershel?" Rick asked.

"It is possible that she saw the situation wrong. Maybe they were both choosing to engage in such activating with each other." Hershel offered, that made Rick think.

He knew that Glenn had turned Maggie down for sex when she propositioned at the pharmacy. He said he had more respect for her than to have a quick fuck on a dirty floor but what if that wasn't it? It was possible Glenn liked other men but had seen no solid evidence to prove it. Daryl on the other said seem to have no sexual desires. Not looking at either of the men or women. He could just be good at hidings urges. They could have wanted to have sex together in the stable, it wasn't totally implausible. If that was true then way didn't Daryl defend himself.

"Why did he leave so easily if that is possible?" Rick asked, maybe Hershel a theory.

"You all ganged up on him. He was standing there, one lone man being stared down by fourteen people who were meant to be his friends. If had said anything in his defense, would it have made a difference?" Hershel asked.

"No." Rick said honestly.

"And he saw that, Daryl is no fool. He knew you all would force him out no matter what he said. He just choose to go on his own terms." Hershel said calmly but Rick wasn't calm. What if Hershel is right? Did they just force an innocent man out alone and barely armed? Did they just force him out to leave behind someone who he might care about? The questions were all too much but luckily the answers were coming because the Hyundai was head up the drive. Rick heard the rest of the group head over to see what happened. Glenn smiled at them as he got out of the car, a supply filed pack on his shoulders.

"Thanks for the welcome wagon." He joked as he walked toward the group, "I found pretty much everything on the lists, saw only a couple walkers. Good day really." He said his eyes scanning the crowd of face then his smile slipped a little. Daryl's face wasn't in there. He could still be out hunting but then Glenn noticed something that made his smile fall completely. Daryl's bike was gone, it wasn't parked next to the truck like always. Daryl would never use the bike before a hunt, it would scare every animal in two miles away. Something wasn't right and the faces around him proved it. They looked at him with worry, sorrow and pity.

"Where did Daryl go?" Glenn asked glancing around, the question causing uncomfortable looks.

"Glenn we asked him to leave." Rick said putting his hand on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn stared at him for a moment then jerked away.

"You're lying." He said moving around Rick and the other to look over at the now empty space that was Daryl's camp site. He felt his stomach drop to his shoes. "Why?" he yelled whipping to face the group.

"I saw you and him in the stable yesterday." Lori said quietly.

"So!" Glenn asked confused. So they found out they were together, that's no reason to run one of them off.

"'So?' How can you ask that?" Lori asked stepping toward him causing him to take a step back.

"Because you all ran him off." Glenn could feel the anger building.

"It was for your own good." Lori stated like he was an infant. He didn't like that, he was an adult not a child and not her child.

"How is kicking Daryl out alone any good for me?" Glenn demanded clenching his hands into fists.

"He was raping you. Why are you so upset that he is gone? You should be happy." Shane said coldly from his spot that was now too close for Glenn's comfort. The words had Glenn seeing red. Raping? Daryl had never laid an unwanted touch on him. The little smirk on Shane's face made something snap. Glenn didn't know his fist had connected with that hard jaw until Shane was stumbling back.

"What the fuck did you just say? Who said I was being raped?" Glenn yelled at them all.

"Lori did. She said he was hurting you. Hitting you and other stuff." Carol said from the back. Lori glared over at her like she had been slapped in the face. Glenn stomped over to Lori where she stood back near the cars, the group parting for him.

"Why would you say that?" He demanded from her, his face only inches from hers.

"I saw it." Lori said standing her ground.

"The hell you did!" Glenn yelled in her face. Rick reached out and took his arm but was slapped off with force he didn't know Glenn had.

"I know what I saw! He had you pin down, yanked you around, hit you until you were sobbing, like some cheap worthless whore." Lori said, for some reason she wanted to hurt Glenn with her words, what right did he have to defend Daryl. The laugh that bellowed out of Glenn's mouth shocked her.

"A cheap whore? That is rich coming from you. You have no right to say anything to me about my sex life, which that was. My sex life. I am with Daryl, you imbecile. You know, like boyfriends. He loves me and we have sex, plain and simple. Sorry, that we get too rough for your precious morals." He spat the words in her face with a smirk that he could have only learned from a Dixon on his face. Lori stood there in more shock as what he said sunk in then she felt her face flush.

"I have every right! You are obviously lying. Why would you be with that stupid hick?" She asked smirking back but hers didn't have the power his did.

"I'm not lying." He said calmly looking every member of the group in the face before looking back to Lori, "You have no right. You call me a whore but you fuck your husbands bestfriend. Then the moment your husband is back from the dead you are fucking him. Well, since you seem to see everything perfectly clear, why don't you see what is right you face?" Lori looked confused at his words so he continued, "You can see me having sex with my lover and instantly know everything. It must be rape, that is rich. However you can't see the look on Rick's face, the smug pleasured looked on his face when he comes back from patrols with Shane. You don't see the way Shane walks a little crooked the next few days. You don't see the way they look at each other with more emotion than they look at you. You don't fucking see that your precious husband is fucking his bestfriend, your past passionate lover!" Glenn screamed the last bit in her face before shoving past her.

"Glenn!" Rick yelled trailing him, but he didn't sound angry. Lori stood stunned frozen. She looked over at Shane who looked away then followed Rick. It was true and she had been trying so hard not to see but Glenn had just blasted it in her face. She had to see it clearly now.

"I'm going after him, Rick. You can't stop me." He said yanking the Hyundai's door open and throwing his pack in.

"I'm not stopping you. I hoped we had done the right thing, hoped this wouldn't happen but we were wrong. We just got swept up in the emotion of it." Rick said holding the door open.

"Take this." Shane said at Rick's side extending his pistol to Glenn, "You might need it." Shane looked him in the eye and Glenn could see a bruise forming on his chin.

"Thanks," he said taking the gun and tucking it in his jeans, "Look about what I said just now...I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say all that." Glenn said his eyes darting between the men before.

"It's no problem, Glenn. It's not like it ain't true. You could have been a bit more tactfully about it though." Shane said with a grin, Rick nodded his agreement. Glenn slid into the car and started it up when Rick leaned down to the open window.

"Bring him back, Glenn. We all owe one hell of an apology." Rick said then smacked the hood and backed up. Glenn pulled out of the drive and head toward the highway.

Glenn was headed down the highway. The tire tracks ended at the start of asphalt that was the highway but he could see the right turn. He had been driving at almost one hundred for about a half hour. It would get dark soon, Daryl would have either pulled over by now or was about to. He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. He had to find Daryl. His eyes kept getting bleary and he would jerkily wipe the tears away.

The sun had just started dipping low when he saw tracks in the dirt leading toward the woods lining the highway. Glenn swirled off the road and parked the car. He grabbed his bat out of the backseat and followed the tire tracks. They went about two miles into the trees then there stood the bike. Glenn ran up to it and put his hand on the body, it was still warm. He saw Daryl's tent lying on the ground, he was going to put it up but stopped. He jerked his head around looking.

"Daryl!" he called out not caring how loud he was. He heard a rustle in the bushes followed by Daryl.

"Glenn! What are you doing here?" He asked hurrying up to his lover then pulling him into a tight hug.

"I came after you. I couldn't let you leave." Glenn said into his neck, his arms tight around Daryl's shoulders. "I'm sorry they did this to you. They shouldn't have."

"It's alright, I guess the redneck raping the chink does seem pretty believable." Daryl said with a forced laugh. Glenn didn't buy it, he knew that their words he hurt him.

"They don't all see you that way. I think it is mostly Lori and the others were just following in her line. Everyone but her looked pretty sorry when I came after you, well Maggie didn't either." Glenn said pulling back to cup Daryl's face.

"That seems 'bout right." Daryl said after thinking it over for a moment. Glenn smiled up at him then pressed his lips to Daryl's.

"We need to head back, it isn't exactly safe here." Glenn said looking around at the pathetic little spot.

"I guess but I aint talkin to none of them." Daryl said replacing his tent back on his bike.

"You don't have to and they will be apologizing for years before we forgive them and never Lori." Glenn said with a small laugh. Daryl laughed with him for a moment.

"There best be people on their knees when we get back." Daryl said starting up the bike. Glenn laughed an agreement before hopping on the back of the bike, it was a tight fit with all of Daryl's stuff. Daryl dropped him at the Hyundai and they were headed back driving side by side.

It was no surprise when they got back they we swarmed by almost everyone throwing every kind of apology their way. The small smile on Daryl's lips said he might have an easier time forgiving them than Glenn first thought, but Daryl would still make them squirm for a while more, a long while.


	2. Heart Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who knew that someone's voice could make your heart race that fast. For that matter, who knew that Glenn could sing.

It's the night that's always the hardest. The ever present threat of a rogue walker is part of it but there are other factors. It's the not having anything to do, no chore that can be done in the harsh darkness. All that can be done is sit around the fire, in your tent or the Greens porch and be unproductive and on edge. There is the need to always be doing something, have anything to fill the never ending empty span of time they are stuck with.

Glenn hated those times. It made everyone act different, seem even more depressed. One night everyone was sitting around the fire, dinner was just be cleaned up and the empty time was back. He was going to change that. He got his guitar from the RV and plopped back down in his spot next to Daryl, who was cleaning under his nails with his buck knife. Glenn strummed the strings once; the light flow of gentle notes filled the air.

"Any requests?" he asked jokingly. He and everyone else knew he couldn't really play, only pluck a chord or two. A snort sounded from the man next to him. A grateful ripple of chuckles came forth. Glenn strummed a few more times and wished he could play some songs for the group. Even though he wasn't really making any true music the others smiled over at him, even Carol had a small grin.

"Sorry guys, I don't really know any songs." Glenn said stilling his hand and staring at the ground past the instrument. He heard the sound of metal over worn leather, and then a hand fell onto his shoulder. Glenn looked over at the man next to him. Daryl had his other hand out and gestured to the guitar. Glenn handed it over wordlessly, he knew Daryl wouldn't do anything to it, if he did he knew his like lover would kill him. Yes, Glenn may be much smaller and less muscled than the redneck but if he ever crossed a line, Glenn could handle him. Daryl learned that early on before they even became a thing but he had a months' worth of practice now. They didn't really hide what they had but they didn't make a display of it. Everyone pretty much knew about them but didn't voice any opinions and that was fine by Daryl.

He took the instrument from Glenn and slowly started putting some notes together. Mouths dropped all around. It wasn't a song just some practice chords but they were beautifully put together. He slid the pick over the strings one last time then looked up at the group with a small smirk, "Any requests?"

A few songs were thrown out and he played what he knew of them. The others hummed along or moved their heads to the rhythm. The simple sound of music seemed to change the whole mood of the people around the fire. Lori snuggled up to Rick with Carl in her arms. Carol and Andrea sat closers to rock to notes together. T-Dog and Shane had small smiles on their lips from their spots. Dale was smiling broadly from his chair near the RV. Maggie had joined them for dinner and was sitting a little too close to Glenn for Daryl's liking, kept trying to lean against the Asian. Glenn wasn't paying her any mind though; his eyes were locked on the man playing the guitar. Daryl finished a short silly song that Carl requested when Maggie piped up.

"Do you know any love songs?" She asked her eyes flicking to the oblivious Glenn. Daryl thought for a moment then gave a small curt nod. He started a slow and soft tune, Glenn's eyes widened at the song. He knew it; it was his parent's favorite song. He knew every word and the need to get them out was too great. When the intro was over his mouth opened and the words escaped.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing"

Daryl's hand stopped after the first verse. His head slowly turned to the now blushing man next to him. Daryl stared wide eyed and he could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest. He had never heard such an amazing voice before. His heart had jumped to a new tempo from the first word out of those lips. Glenn stared back at his shocked lover, he knew that Daryl had no idea he could sing, none of them did. Come the end of the word his years of parent enforced singing lesson seems pointless but the look on the rednecks face might just change that.

"Go on." Carol said from her place across from them, a smile now present on her face. Glenn glanced at her then looked back a Daryl nodded and started where he left off.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Daryl could feel his heart fluttering erratically. This was something he wasn't use to, sure his heart sped up naturally when he was with Glenn but this was different. It was like his very heart wanted to get out of his chest and joined Glenn's in his. He felt like his life was ending but with the voice it would end to, it just might be worth it.

"All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine."

Glenn's eyes never left Daryl. The words that always had just been a song his parents had made him listen to, learn and know now meant even more. The words that lyrically left his vocal chords where like a musical embodiment of his love for the man playing the notes behind them. He couldn't get the smile off his face.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Daryl had lifted his eyes to lock with Glenn's. His heart slammed against his ribs even harder. Glenn was smiling so beautifully and Daryl knew the meaning the song was holding and it made a small smile grace his lips. Glenn moved even closer to him, missing the glare from the rejected woman behind him. Daryl never stilled his hand but leaned into Glenn slightly.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Daryl stilled his hand the last of lyrics left those lips he now stared at. Glenn placed his hand on Daryl's knee as the last verse came from his throat. Daryl slowly took the guitar out of his lap, placing it gently on the ground next to him. His hand softly found Glenn's cheek the smaller man leaned into the calloused touch with a soft smile. Daryl gapped the distance between them to press his lips ever so gently against those gorgeous upturned ones. Glenn returned the loving kiss and he could swear he felt Daryl's heart beat through their slight physical connection. When they pulled back the others erupted in hoots and cat calls and applause. Glenn blushed darkly while Daryl smirked in return.

"Didn't know you could sing, Short-Round." Daryl said his voice full of loving teasing.

"You never asked." Glenn kidded back.

"Well, now you will be singin all the time, best get them pipes prepared." Daryl said with a smirk.

"I can do that." Glenn answered before pulling the redneck into a long kiss that just might have made his heart beat as hard as Daryl's.


	3. Scent of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outdoor sex

He gripped the grass beneath his palms, the tickle of brittle leaves against his arms and calves. The breeze warm on his back, carrying the smell of pine and something uniquely summer. 

The nip of fingernails on his back had him back in the moment, not realizing when he drifted off into the feel of nature. Daryl looked down into the small sweat glistened face of his Asian. Glenn smiled up at him as Daryl started moving again, he was really out of it for a minute there. 

Their movements and shifts had the scent of fresh grass wafting around them. Taking Glenn out in nature was perfection. The smells of the woods only increased the intensity. Glenn's voice rang through the trees as Daryl picked up speed, his hips slamming into Glenn. Arms coated in leaves and blades of grass tightened around the redneck. 

Glenn's back arched as he cried out his completion. His head thrown back, his hair weaving into the grass beneath him. Daryl growled at the sight, it was like Glenn was an extension of the woods around them. Daryl pressed his mouth to Glenn's panting lips, moaning his own orgasm as the wind brought brought the scent of the leaves to his nose.

Glenn moved his mouth to Daryl's throat, pressing soft kisses there. Daryl relaxed against the smaller man to catch his breath. He buried his face in Glenn's neck when it hit him. Glenn smelled amazing. Like sweet sweat underneath the fragrance of leaves and dirt. The sharp soothing scent of nature. Daryl moaned as he hardened again, still inside Glenn. The smaller man whimpered at the feeling.

"Someone really likes woods sex." Glenn joked kissing along a stubbled chin.

"Yuh got no idea."Daryl said with a smirk as he started moving his hips again. Glenn moaned, his hands gripping the ground under him as his back arched. Daryl knew then he was going to do this until the scent of the woods never left Glenn's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got any response on this fill, which is disappointing.


	4. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: slow, sleepy, drawn-out, oversensitive sex

Daryl had been an early riser for as long as he could remember. Always up even before the roosters. He didn't know for sure when the habit started. Maybe when he was five and getting up to watch Popeye and the Smurfs. When he was twelve going out hunting with Pa and Merle almost every day so that food would be on the table. Maybe it started when he was sixteen and got his first job, down at the old auto shop fixing anything his boss let him put his hands on. 

Even the end of the world couldn't break him of this habit. He always got up at the crack of dawn no matter the day or weather. It was something that irked his little bed mate constantly. Glenn was a sleep in kinda guy, he obviously couldn't stay in their makeshift bed of blankets and sleeping bags until noon like before, but is nine am too much to ask for? He always got woken up when Daryl was leaving the tent for the morning. The shifting around for the redneck to stand, the rustling of cloths, boot sliding over nylon as he walked and that damn zipper.

So when Daryl woke up that morning he just lied there next to Glenn. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, giving the tent a warm glow. He propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the still fast asleep Asian. The blankets were kicked haphazardly around, none were on Daryl and only just a corner was caught on Glenn's hip, leaving no room for modesty. 

They had been together for months now. It started soon after Daryl and Merle joined the camp back at the quarry. When Daryl was sizing up the other campers his eyes got stuck on a feisty little Asian boy. He was sizing them up just as much. Daryl liked that, that little spark in those dark eyes. It took a couple weeks for the group to warm up to the brothers but Glenn was the first to really welcome them. He tried to make conversation with Merle after only two days but he got blessed out in a way that those deep eyes swimming. Daryl found him later that day after Merle had crashed from whatever drug he had left to shove up his nose. He told the kid not to pay Merle no mind, he was just a rude bastard. He got his first smile from the Asian that day. A smile that came with, "My name is Glenn, welcome to the group."

Daryl was hooked after that. Even when Merle wanted to leave Daryl was always against it. Making up some bullshit reason for them to stay, when the real reason he would never leave was prancing around helping any and everyone out with a silly ball cap on his head. Daryl started being glad for Merle's drug habit. He was almost always off in a haze or passed out from the crash. So Daryl got plenty of alone time, well time with Glenn anyway. 

Daryl was in the camp for two weeks before he was sure Glenn was flirting with him. Two and half weeks before he was flirting back. Three weeks was when Daryl started touching Glenn, little taps on the shoulder or back, arms brushing as they walked or thighs lining up at the sat for meals, two days later Glenn was returning the touches. It was four weeks before Daryl kissed Glenn, smaller man trapped between the redneck and an oak. His lips trembling as Daryl brushed them with his own. When thin arms wound around his neck pulling him even closer he knew. Glenn was his.

Glenn had been his ever since. That was months ago, not sure how many but more than a few. They hid it from the group. When they lost Merle, which is what Daryl calls it. Sure, the group left him on that roof but Merle got off it on his own and bailed. So they lost him. After everyone had accepted Merle wasn't returning, they stopped hiding it. Shock was the mass reaction. Of course Dale was overly supportive, Shane looked like he didn't care, the kids giggled about it and everyone else just wished them happiness. It was almost too lifetime movie for Daryl but he would accept it.

Now they were on the Greene farm. A little slice of almost safety. It was safer now that the walkers had been cleared out of the barn. Finding Sophia there hadn't been planned but it held a sense of closure. Daryl was still set up away from the main group but Glenn made sure he was still a part of everything, didn't let him drift away.

Daryl always found Glenn beautiful, even if that word was a little sissy. Glenn was beautiful even when he had been sweating all day, covered in walker guts and even wearing that damn hat of his. However none of those times could surpass how gorgeous he looked in these moments. Peacefully asleep with his hair fanned out over his pillow, slivers of sun filtering through the mesh of tent making the strains shine. His skin so pale in the morning light it seemed to glow. He was the most beautiful thing Daryl had ever seen.

God, he loved him so much. Daryl leaned over gently brushing his lips against Glenn's temple. The smaller man signed in his sleep, shifting so the little blanket left on him slid away. Daryl took in the sight before him, Glenn nude from the nights previous activities. Daryl couldn't keep his hands to himself. He quietly moved closer to the sleeping man, letting one hand softly explore Glenn's body. 

Careful with calloused fingers and palm. He knew every inch of Glenn's body. The freckles that very lightly dusted his shoulders, the mole on his thigh, his one scar on his stomach gotten as a child when he fell out of a tree. He knew every line and pore. Just like how Glenn knew the same about him. Glenn whimpered in his sleep as Daryl ran a fingertip over a pale hip dragging along the mans member, which reacted to his touch rising slightly.

Glenn shifted closer, rolling on his side so he was against Daryl, their fronts lining up. Daryl smirked as his hard length brushed Glenn's getting another whimper as the Asians member hardened further. His hands run over smooth skin of Glenn's back, slowly working lower until they rested on the swell of the most amazing ass Daryl had laid eyes and hand on. Long eyelashes fluttered against cheeks that were slightly rosy. 

His hands drifted lower, sliding over soft skin that was even paler than the rest. Daryl just let his palms caress for a while. Smirking more when small hands found his chest as the small man snuggled against him. His fingers slid lower grazing the cleft. When a thin leg shifted wider in subconscious invitation Daryl took it. A rough fingertip ghosting over his entrance, still wet from the night before. Daryl grinned at the memory, Glenn on all fours as Daryl pounded into him. The smaller man crying out, moaning, sobbing for more, his little Asian could be quit the horndog.

He let his finger slide in slowly, little resistance was given. He was still loose, so Daryl let another finger join the first. He didn't move them at first, just enjoyed the tight squeak around the digits. He started slow, just moving them in and out. When he curled them Glenn's head snapped back as he back arched. His lips were parted slightly and Daryl couldn't pass up that invitation either. He pressed his mouth the Glenn's enjoying the panted breath at drifted over his lips. It took a moment but then he noticed, Glenn was returning the kiss.

"Good mornin." Daryl whispered against soft lips.

"Morning." Glenn slurred, eyes opening to show sleepy unfocused eyes. Daryl smiled adding a third finger. Glenn's eyes drifted shut again as his body relaxed into the feeling. A soft thigh slid up onto Daryl's hip pulling him even closer, the shift of narrow hips had Glenn rolling onto his back bringing Daryl on top of him. Daryl settled between lazily spread let's, cradled in smooth thighs. Daryl removed his fingered getting a sort whimper from a sleep clogged throat.

Daryl picked up the lube that was tossed to the side the night before. They don't always have proper lubricant but Glenn found some on his last run into town, he grabbed a few tubes so it would last them a while. Daryl never went all the way with Glenn unless they had something more substantial then spit. He didn't want to hurt the smaller man. He didn't like the feel of being inside of Glenn without him being properly prepared, so after one attempt with out any slick Daryl made a point to try and always have something. So, lube meant plenty of sex.

He didn't need much, just a bit to slick himself up. He moved into position, the head of his member nestled at Glenn's entrance. His slid his arms around the smaller man's back, cradling Glenn's head in his hands. Glenn wrapped his arms loosely around Daryl's neck, eyes open again just slightly clearer. Daryl peppered his face with light kisses as he pushed his hips forward. The entry was gently, Glenn showing no discomfort as they joined together. Daryl went slowly stopping now and again to make sure Glenn was adjusting to him. 

When he was fully inside he pressed his lips to Glenn's. The kiss was lazy and slow. Dark eyes were glazed over with sleep and desire. Daryl didn't thrust, he rocked his hips gently. Glenn's legs wrapped around his waist, only pulling him closer not trying to increase the speed of his movements. Daryl shifted his hips angle with every forward roll of his hips, until a gasp was pulled from Glenn's lips and his back arched slightly. Nimble fingers wound into dark brown hair as lips danced over Glenn's pale throat.

Their bodies were perfectly aligned. Glenn's member was squeezed between their stomachs, his precome leaking so their flesh slid together in the best way. Daryl didn't increase the speed of his hips but the intensity was mind blowing. They had sex more times than either of them could count, this wasn't just sex. It was even more than making love, they were on a new level of intimacy that neither of them had ever experienced before.

Glenn whimpered as his body trembled, his came arched lazily as he was flooded by his orgasm. Daryl continued moving was Glenn's body spasmed and clenched around him. He kissed panting lips over and over as Glenn came back to earth. He kept moving, still beautifully slowly. Glenn made small noises in the back of his throat as his still trapped member was over stimulated, his spot overly abused.

Daryl slowly reached his own orgasm. The hot tightness around him, small hands gripping his back, the whimpers coming from his lovers throat and the sight of Glenn tossing his head against the pillow, over sensitive as the morning light glittered on his skin. He was gorgeous beyond words. 

A low moan rumbled in Daryl's chest as he rode through his orgasm. Glenn gasped as he was filled, his body trembling. Daryl stayed deep inside his lover as he came down from his orgasm. He buried his face in Glenn's neck, placing feather light kisses now and then. Daryl leaned back when his breathing returned to normal. Glenn smiled up at him tiredly. 

"Let's get a bit more sleep." Daryl said resting his head back in the curve of Glenn's throat. He made no move to roll off the smaller man or even pull out.

"I could get use to waking up like this." Glenn said his voice heavy with sleep, wrapping his arms around Daryl to keep him close. He was a bit heavy but Glenn liked how it felt, like nothing could ever harm him. Daryl was there to be his shield from everything beyond their tent walls.

Daryl chuckled pulling the blanket over them, places one more kiss to Glenn's jaw. He smiled as Glenn snuggled even closer. Blue eyes drooped as Glenn's breathing evened out in sleep. Even though the early morning sun was filtering into the tent Daryl slipped into sleep. He was right where he belonged, connected with Glenn in the closest manner possible. Even old habits couldn't get him to move, not then or ever.


	5. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loud wall sex. VERY loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably top five favorite things I have ever written.

Glenn was supposed to be getting the group lemonade. Beth had found an old version of the game Clue and everyone was beyond excited. It is shocking how a cheesy board game can cause so much joy. After all the pieces had been placed, Solution envelope in place and characters picked Glenn thought it would be good to get everyone simething to drink. Even the people not playing. So, he was supposed to be getting drinks but instead he was trapped between the kitchen wall and a very handsy redneck.

Not that he minded being there. Daryl and he had been together for a few months, even before they lost Merle, they just had to be a lot more sneaky and subtle back then. Now they were much more open but open didn't mean doing it. They hadn't so much as made out since making to the farm and that was over three weeks ago. So, Glenn didn't mind the impromptu necking, in fact he welcomed it.

Rough hands were fumbling with the front of Glenn jeans. He did nothing to stop the hands even when they yanked everything from his waist down off. Glenn struggled to get Daryl's belt undone because of his arousal induced shaking. He didn't care that they were in the house, in the damn kitchen, he needed this now. He couldn't help the sigh of relief when he managed to get the zipper down.

"God, I missed this." Glenn softly moaned as their erections brushed.

"Yuh not the only one." Daryl said picking the smaller man up, slamming his back against the wall. Glenn moaned as his legs wrapped around the rednecks waist.

\-------------------

Everyone stopped moving at the loud thud that sounded through the wall. Questioning glances were tossed back and forth. The answer to the noises origin had Lori coughing loudly by Carl's ear to drown out the moan that came muffled next.

"Guess we ain't gettin that lemonade huh?" T-Dog asked rolling the dice. Andrea and Shanes laughed but Lori didn't look too amused.

\---------------

Daryl snatched a bottle off the counter near them. It took Glenn a moment to recognize it as a bottle of olive oil. They had used worse lubrications in the past and anything is better than spit. Glenn helped Daryl open the bottle then splashed a very generous amount on a rough palm.

Glenn knew he should be stifling his moans but he couldn't. Not with two very thick and absolutely amazing fingers inside of him. His bath arched as his spot of lightly grazed, he was thankful he still had on his shirt otherwise the wall would have been tearing at his skin, old hard oak was almost as bad as plain tree bark. He clenched his fists in Daryl's shirt as the third finger was added.

"Hurry! God, Daryl please, I'm ready. Just fuck me already!" Glenn cried as his prostate was tapped continuously.

"I like it when yuh beg." Daryl said removing his fingers, getting a whimper of loss from his lover.

"Come on!" Glenn nearly whined but it changed to a scream as Daryl slammed into him. Daryl was completely inside him, pausing momentarily to let Glenn adjust. When the smaller man nodded he started moving his hips more slowly, almost contradictory to the way he entered but he knew Glenn liked that. He like the almost brutal entry but then more gentle movements, usually anyway.

"Faster! Harder! More Daryl!" Glenn was practically shouting but Daryl didn't mind, if the others heard so be it. Daryl not one to disappoint slammed inside of Glenn getting a choked sob of pleasure in response.

\------------------

Lori had her hands firmly placed over her sons ears the moment the wall shook. She was grateful for her quick thinking when a skin tingling scream came through the wall, the loud dirty talk that followed was also lost to the boy.

"Should we like do something?" Beth asked awkwardly fiddling with one of her cards.

"I don't think that would be wise," Shane said from the couch he was sprawled out on, "They may not be very quiet about it but they are having a very private moment right now."

"Dad, you're cool with this?" Maggie asked glancing at her father before rolling her turn. 

"Honestly, there isn't much I can do. It's probably best to leave them be for now, so long as they clean up after themselves I don't much mind. Kitchen is one heck of a good sex spot." Herschel said with a grin.

"Ew! Daddy, I did not need that mental image!" Beth said moving her piece, Mrs. White into the kitchen, oh the irony. The room rippled with laughter and agreeing nods.

\-----------------

"Fuck yea! Take it yuh little whore. Yuh a slut for anybody or jus me?" Daryl asked pounding into Glenn. The decorative plates on the wall shook violently. A few cooking utensils hanging on hooks on the wall clattered to the floor.

"Just you!! Only you, god you feel so good! So big!" Glenn moaned loudly. Daryl latched his mouth onto the pale expansion of throat before his face. His tongue and teeth drawing marks to the surface, his stubble burning sensitive flesh in the best way. 

Glenn wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist tighter. He could feel denim under his legs, it rubbed his legs harshly. He could feel the cold sharp metal of his zipper, god Daryl hadn't even pushed his pants down. Just whipped out his dick. He looked down and moaned even louder. Daryl was still technically fully clothed, when he bottomed out his cock fully inside Glenn he looked completely normal. Glenn moved his hands from Daryl's shoulder to bury into his hair.

"That's right, moan yuh slut." Daryl said grabbing Glenn's hair yanking his head back to get more access.

"I'm so close Daryl! Oh my god, fuck! Too much!" Glenn cried out throwing his head back, it smacked the wall harshly. His orgasm hit him so fast he saw stars. Daryl had enough sense left in him that seconds before Glenn came he yanked both their shirt up out of the way so his seed coated their stomachs.

Still keep their shirts off the mess on their abdomens Daryl increased his pace. Slamming so hard into his lover the non-working clock clattered off the wall. It only took a few more mercilessly thrusts before he was emptying his seed inside of Glenn making the Korean moan at the feeling. After a moment to catch their breath Daryl gently, carefully pulled out. He snatched a dish towel off the counter using it to clean between Glenn's legs and their stomachs. Glenn liked the gentleness Daryl was showing him, it felt nice after a thorough fucking.

They set about cleaning up the kitchen. Glenn pulling his underwear and pants back on with a satisfying wince. They picked up the stuff that fell to the floor, tossed the used towel into sink rinsed it out slightly then set about getting the promised lemonade.

\-------------------

"I think they're done." Dale said a few moments after Glenn's cry of what could only be completion and they loud smack against the wall.

"Good lord, Glenn is one hell of a screamer." Shane said with a chuckle. He was glad Rick was on watch or he would have been told by the man that he had no room to talk. He could understand it being hard to be quiet during a really good fuck. Been there, done that, but he didn't think his best friend had ever made him scream that loud.

"Am I the only one who is now think about how big Daryl's dick is?" Andrea asked, Lori glad she hadn't uncovered Carl's ears yet. Shane's hand shot up while he nodded enthusiastically. "I mean, you must be packing to have someone make noises like that."

"Yall are nasty." T-Dog said with a chuckle moving his piece. Lori finally released her sons ears, sending out a glare that dared anyone to keep being filthy. No one had a chance because Glenn and Daryl walked in at that moment.

If they hadn't heard pretty much everything they still could have figured it out. Glenn had a small limped as he handed out glasses, Daryl's hair was all over the place and his shit eating grin didn't help matters. They both looked totally fucked. Everyone was trying to act natural, it probably wasn't a good idea to say anything. Daryl was in a good mood after all, why fuck that up. However, not everyone got that memo.

"I know the answer!" T-Dog said grabbing the Solution envelope, "It was Daryl in the kitchen with a lead pipe, poor Glenn, never stood a chance." Shane went into hysterics, fall off the couch in the process. Glenn looked like he was going to faint, his face turning six different shades of red. Daryl tried to hold it in but a chuckle slipped out. He just got laid, nothing was pissing him off right now.

Varying levels of laughter filled the room. From Shane's gasping cackles, Andrea and Beth's giggles, T-Dog deep belly laugh and everything in between. Carl was arguing that he was playing wrong, which caused more laughter. Seemed like everyone could get some enjoyment out of a good blue ball curing screw, even if they were in a different room, just waiting for their lemonade.


	6. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shooting up, pill popping. (group gets the wrong idea)

It didn’t take long for everyone to start noticing Daryl was a bit different from everyone else. Not in the rough and tumble, amazing hunter, closed off redneck way but in more unusual ways. 

None of them knew Daryl all that well before the whole Merle-Atlanta fiasco, so to them he was just the little redneck brother. However, now that a month or so has passed they are starting to know the real Daryl, not just the man that trails behind the larger Dixon. They know a bit about him now. They know he isn’t as harsh as his racial slurs make him sound. He likes to be alone but enjoys company at times. His childhood wasn’t that great and Merle wasn’t that good of an older brother. That Merle was a drug addict and sex fiend. 

Daryl started going on supply runs with Glenn soon after the CDC. Rick had to agree, it did make him feel better to know Glenn had back up. Glenn would have minded if anyone else volunteered to go with him but he was cool with Daryl, he preferred it really. Glenn had always admired Daryl, he was so skilled at hunting, and come to find out he was just as skilled as supply runs. Daryl was good at doing things quickly and efficiently. The small crush the Asian was harboring for the redneck may have had a little to do with it but he would never admit that. 

The group got even closer while searching for Sophia and settling in at the Greene Farm, it was like they found a bit of safety in the roller coaster that was life nowadays. Daryl kept going out with Glenn even though the farmer’s daughter wanted to, hell she wanted to do anything that involved her being up Glenn’s ass. 

Glenn started spending most of his time with Daryl and to everyone’s amazement, Daryl let him. Glenn was getting to know Daryl better than the rest of the group and he was noticing how different Daryl was. They were on the farm for about two weeks when the barn incident happened.

Daryl started acting even more off, he separated himself from the group, and Glenn had trouble even speaking to Daryl. He even started taking the Hyundai into town alone to get little things; Shane had seen Daryl with some stuff that nowadays was less than essential. The group decided they needed to discuss the situation, so one day when Daryl was out hunting they had a meeting about it.

Everyone was gathered around the fire in the middle of their little campsite on the farm. Rick had asked Herschel to join them, Maggie inviting herself. Carl was sent to stay with Beth and Jimmy to they could speak freely. After everyone was settled there was a tense moment of silence, no one knowing how to really start.

“Well guys, we are all here because we have noticed Daryl has been acting a bit off lately,” Rick awkwardly started. 

“A bit? Man, he has been downright weird, well weirder.” T-Dog offered up getting a chuckle from Andrea and Shane.

“He has been going off alone a lot lately.” Dale said after a moment of thought.

“True and that isn’t safe but Shane told me he has something he feels we all need to know. Shane?” Rick said gesturing to Shane.

“Alright, when he came back from one of his little drives the other day I saw him drop his bag and know what fell out? Freaking potato chips, pretzels and junk shit like that. Also, a couple bottles fell out and they looked like prescription bottles to me.” Shane said crossing his arms. A few gasped rippled through the group and Rick’s face turned stern.

“What kind of bottles?” Rick asked.

“Standard orange ones, safety cap and all it looked.” Shane said with a shrug. Some looks were tossed back and forth.

“I’m sorry but what is wrong with that?” Carol asked quietly getting a stunned look from Andrea.

“Come on, Carol. It’s obvious isn’t it?” T-Dog asked. She shook her head as did Glenn.

“He is popping, Carol.” Shane said with an eye roll, “Probably has been refill that piece of shit brother of his stash.”

“He doesn’t have Merle stash anymore.” Glenn spoke up for the first time getting some confused looks from the others, “He gave all the antibiotics and pain pills to Herschel then dumped the drugs days ago, I watched him. He flushed them.” Glenn looked to Herschel who nodded, confirming what the boy was saying. 

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his own stock.” Lori said.

“How do you guys even know he is getting high?” Glenn asked feeling annoyed, they didn’t know Daryl like he did. He would have known if Daryl was doing drugs.

“Chips? Snacks? Glenn it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to spot the munchies.” Maggie said with a scoff. 

“He does drink a lot of water too, like he is fight cotton mouth or something.” Andrea added getting a nod from Maggie and a ‘yep, you see?’ look.

“Right, he drinks way more than any of us, even when we have had to ration it real tight before. He was always downing canteen after canteen even when the kids only had a cup or so a day.” Lori added with a hard frown.

“Maybe he just needs more water because he does more,” Glenn said getting dirty looks from Shane and Andrea, “Come on, we all know he does more than any of us. He hunts for hours in the hot as Satan’s toenails sun, then fixes the meat and does watch and patrols. He is sweating all day every day, he has to stay hydrated.” Glenn reasoned, Dale and Carol nodding agreement and getting a thoughtful look from Rick. They knew he was right but were ashamed to admit how much of the load they press on Daryl’s shoulders. 

“We all bust our asses around here but none of us take more than our share,” Shane said harshly making Glenn wince despite himself.

“Yeah, stop defending him just because he is your butt buddy.” Maggie said getting a snide chuckle from Shane.

“The real issue here is, what do we do if he is doing drugs?” Dale asked when he saw Glenn was about to explode at the girl.

“First before we do anything we find out if he even is doing anything. Then we go from there.” Rick answered in his no-nonsense cop voice.

“Well, we can find out soon enough.” Shane said gesturing to the trees.

Daryl had just broken through the tree line, string of rabbits and squirrels dangling from his hand. The redneck headed right for his personal campsite to skin and prepare the animals for cooking. 

Glenn felt his stomach tighten at the sight of the redneck; he was looking a bit off. Had he lost some weight? Wasn’t that a side effect of using? 

No, Glenn wouldn’t believe it, Daryl wasn’t like that. He was just still recovering; his side still had stitches in it from his fall a week earlier. That all it was. 

“When do we ask? How do we ask?” Dale asked.

“Now sounds like a good time.” Shane answered as he started heading over.

“Shane!” Rick said going after him with everyone on his tail.

“What? We need to know and there is no time like the present.” Shane said speeding up when he didn’t see Daryl in the center of his campsite where the animals lay.

“Have some tact man!” Dale called to the man but they were already crashing into Daryl campsite. 

“Dixon!” Shane yelled yanking the tent’s flap open. Everyone stopped moving. Even Daryl froze where he stood in the middle of his tent, small orangie-brown bottles in one hand, and the other midway to his mouth, a nice little pile of pills pooled in his palm. 

“Daryl?” Glenn whispered he didn’t want to believe his eyes, the soft voice snapping Daryl back to himself. 

“What the fuck!?” Daryl asked clenching his fist around the pills storming out of his tent, knocking Shane aside. 

“That’s our question! What are you doing?” Andrea asked angrily.

“I’m-” Daryl tried to answer. 

“Popping pills is what you’re doing. God, you are just like your brother.” Shane said with a scowl.

“Don’t yuh fuckin talk bout my brother, yuh pig!” Daryl yelled.

“Let’s calm down.” Rick tried but Shane snatched the bottles out of Daryl’s hand.

“Unlabeled bottles, how classic,” Shane scoffed looking at the white tablets within, “So what is this? Morphine? Vicodin?”

“They-” Daryl started but was cut off.

“Whatever it is, it defiantly causes the munchies.” Maggie said gesturing to his tent where empty chip bags lay.

“I’m-” Daryl tried again but groaned as he was cut short again.

“How could you do this Daryl? You know how bad this stuff is for you. We don’t want to lose you.” Dale said reaching out to squeeze his shoulder but Daryl shoved his hand away.

“I’m tryin ta talk-” Daryl said clenching his fisting even tighter.

“You’re an idiot.” Carol said boldly before turning on her heels and hurrying off with tears in her eyes, Lori running after her glaring at Daryl over her shoulder. 

“But-” Daryl was almost desperate.

“We are taking these,” Rick said taking the bottles from Shane, “Herschel can you figure out what they are?”

“I believe I still have a medication book in the house, if it’s legal they will be in it.” Herschel said with a nod taking the bottles from Rick.

“Is there more?” Shane asked stepping toward Daryl.

“No.” Daryl snapped at the ex-cop. Shane smirked before walking off, Andrea and T-Dog on his heels. Rick gave him a kind look before walking after them with Herschel and Maggie. 

“We will get you through this.” Dale said with a kind smile before leaving too. Glenn just stood there staring at Daryl, hoping his face didn’t show the hurt he felt.

“Glenn, I aint doin drugs.” Daryl said in a voice that sounded very desperate, he just wanted someone to believe him; he wanted Glenn to believe him.

“I never thought the first time I would hear you say my name would be in the same sentence as the word drugs.” Glenn said with a chuckle, his face felt hot and his chest hurt.

“Glenn-” Daryl said step toward him.

“Stop! Stop saying that!” Glenn said griping his shirt as his stomach twisted, why did his name sound so good coming out of Daryl’s mouth? 

“Sayin what?” Daryl asked taking another step.

“My name, just don’t. Call me chink or chinaman or anything but my name right now.” Glenn said his eyes burning.

“Why? Yuh always was on me bout my nicknames for yuh. Thought yuh wanted me ta call yuh Glenn?” Daryl said with a slight smile, the sight tearing at Glenn’s heart. 

“No! I wanted you to call me Glenn when we are out on runs. When we ate dinner or you showed me how to skin a squirrel. Not when I find out you take drugs! Never then!” Glenn said squeezing his eyes shut but the searing tears still slipped out.

“Gle-” Daryl reached for him.

“No!” Glenn sobbed stepping back, “I can’t do this. How could you do this? Daryl you’re better than drugs. I just can’t do this.” Glenn said turning to run off. He couldn’t be close to Daryl right now; he felt so betrayed but worse was the fact that he still wanted to cling to the older man, still wanted to trust him with his life like he had for months now. He froze when his hand was caught by something.

Daryl was clenching the smaller hand so tight it hurt just the right way. Glenn stared at where they touched. Daryl Dixon was holding his hand, not just holding, he was damn near clinging to it. Glenn was so mad at himself for take a second to bask in the strength of those fingers, the roughness of the palm but gentleness of the touch. 

“I’m not doin drugs, Glenn.” Daryl said in a soft but sure voice. Glenn looked up to match his stare; his pale eyes looked so honest. Glenn had wanted Daryl to look at him like that for so long but it was all wrong, the situation was all wrong. His eyes moved down to his other hand, still clenched in a fist around the pills, the situation was wrong, all wrong.

“You’re still holding the pills.” Glenn said in a quiet tear choked voice looking back into his eyes. Daryl didn’t break his stare but didn’t say anything, didn’t let the pills go. Glenn felt a new wave of tears coat his cheeks as he pulled his hand from Daryl and finally was able to run, to get away. He couldn’t believe this, it was too much. Most of all he couldn’t believe this small part of him that believe the older man without even the smallest shred of doubt.  
\---------------------

 

Herschel was having trouble finding out what the pills were, it had been two days and still no luck. Daryl had stopped coming around, disconnecting from everyone. The group still kept an eye on him. No one could help noticing he was acting very sluggish and slept more times than not. He wasn’t himself in the least. 

Glenn was in mercy. The whole Daryl the Druggie thing was all anyone was talking about and the slightest mention of Daryl’s name had him in near tears. He missed the redneck. He missed sitting with him around the fire and just talking, talking about everything and nothing. Missed the chuckles Daryl only gave him the honor to hear, even though he only ever heard it when he was being grossed out by removing a squirrel of its skin. Glenn really missed him but he still felt that twinge of betrayal in his chest when he thought of the older man.

“Why does this bother you so much? He is just a fucking hick piece of trash.” Shane said on the third day at lunch. Andrea giggled as she nodded her agreement, could she be any more obvious with her weird flirting. 

“Shut up!” Glenn yelled throwing his untouched food down, “He isn’t just some hick. He is smart, smarter than you Shane. He knows everything about surviving and camping. He was the reason we have made it this far and had fresh meat not fried Spam,” Glenn said kicking his serving of said food away, “He is a strong man and you have no right to talk about him that way.” Glenn said standing angrily, he may be upset with Daryl but that didn’t mean Shane of all people could bad mouth him.

“And a pill popper, you left that off your list of Daryl Achievements.” Andrea said with a smirk.

“So suicidal is a better trait?” Glenn snapped at her shutting her right up.

“Glenn! That was cruel!” Lori yelled at him.

“And what we did to Daryl was any better? When did we start using mob justice?” Glenn asked suddenly seeing all the faults in what they had done. When he thought back, Daryl didn’t even get to explain himself. 

“Glenn, calm down.” Rick said trying help; Glenn had a rather snotty comment ready when a loud slam sounded over at the house.

Everyone rushed to their feet to see the cause of the sound was the screen door being thrown open. 

“Get out!!” Screamed Maggie as she shoved someone out the door. They watched as Daryl stumbled down the front steps, no one had even seen him go in the house. Hell no one had seen him up close like this in three days.

“I jus need ta see Herschel-” He tried, Glenn notice how strained his voice sounded, it sounded weak. He looked like it was a challenge even standing. A sweat was broken on his brow and he looked…darker. His skin looked even more tan than usual. 

“No!! You aren’t welcome in this house! Piss off!” Maggie yelled at him. Daryl looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it, he turned and started away from the house. His pace was slow and appeared pained. 

“Shit head is in withdrawal.” Shane said with a snort.

“Probably was trying to beg Herschel for his stash, ‘one last hit’ and all that shit.” Andrea said with a disgusted look on her face  
.  
“Come on guys, he is having a rough time. He is doing the right thing; he is giving the stuff up.” Dale said getting nods from Rick and Carol. 

“Whatever he still did the junk.” T-Dog said shaking his head.

“Shouldn’t he be pale?” Glenn asked, it sounding random even to his ears, so the weird looks everyone gave him were expected.

“Now that you mention it, yeah he should.” Rick said watching Daryl’s retreating form. Everyone looked at him. Daryl was almost at his camp when he stopped; he doubled over and emptied his stomach in a manner that looked very violent. 

“See, he is withdrawing, nothing to worry about.” Shane said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Glenn was worried though. 

“Dale, will you come with me to check on him?” Glenn asked and Dale nodded with a smile. Shane rolled his eyes at them as they headed over to see the other man. Glenn had his eyes locked on Daryl, who was just staggering into his camp. He increased his speed when he saw Daryl grip the tree near his tent looking very weak. They were about ten yards from the campsite when Daryl suddenly crumpled to the ground, his legs giving under him by his fire pit.

“Dale, get Herschel!!!” Glenn yelled taking off with Dale rushing back to the house, “DARYL!!” Glenn yelled as he stumbled to a stop next to Daryl. He dropped to his knees rolling Daryl to his back. He felt hot to the touch and his breathing was quite labored. 

“Daryl. Daryl do you hear me?” Glenn asked lightly smacking his cheek. Daryl cracked his eyes open to glare at the Asian.

“I aint p-passed out chin-chinaman, stop ye-yellin.” Daryl said his voice too quiet to be good.

“God, I thought…” Glenn cut himself off not even wanting to think about what he thought. He missed Daryl say something; his voice was too weak, “What?” Glenn asked leaning down to hear him better.

“In the tent, get my bag.” Daryl said again. Glenn was going to ask why but the look from Daryl left no room for questions. He shifted Daryl to lean against one of the logs by his fire, trying to make him comfortable before going into the tent. Bags of salty treats were scattered everywhere. Glenn spotted the old satchel Daryl carried in the corner; he grabbed it and hurried back outside.

“I got it.” Glenn said kneeling next to Daryl. 

“Open it.” Daryl rasped. Glenn flipped it open and saw a small case inside, “Open the case and read the card.” Daryl instructed. Glenn pulled the case out, it wasn’t very big, a few inches wide and long but it was a bit heavy, a couple pounds. He opened it and was unprepared for the rush of cold air from within. He opened the lid as saw a laminated card set on top. He picked it up but paused when he saw pre-prepared syringes filled with a clear liquid. 

“Daryl-” Glenn started unsure.

“Read the card, hurry!” Daryl snapped at him. Glenn looked back down at the card.

‘Name: Daryl K. Dixon  
DOB: 01/06/76  
Blood Type: O Positive  
Condition: Addison’s Disease’

“What?” Glenn whispered.

“Flip it.” Daryl said his body shaking. Glenn flipped the card to read the back.

‘Adrenal Crisis Treatment  
Fill syringe with 100mgs of efcortesol   
Inject into vein or muscle  
Seek further medical attention’

Glenn read the card a few times before it clicked. Daryl was having an adrenal crisis. Glenn had heard of Addison’s in school, some kid in his Anatomy class wrote a paper on it, it was a C paper but it covered the basics. This was serious.

“Daryl, what-” Glenn said looking up at him.

“Do what the damn card says!” Daryl said harshly. Glenn winced at Daryl’s tone and his stupidity. Glenn looked over at the house but no one was coming yet, he had to do this himself.

Glenn read over the card as he picked a syringe up out of the case. It was filled to 100mgs with the medication; he picked up one of the needles. He screwed the needle onto the syringe; he had seen his grandfather do it with his insulin needles. He tapped the tube to make sure no air bubble had collected.

“So, any vein?” Glenn asked trying to calm his nerves. Daryl nodded. Glenn looked down at the older man’s arm; his veins were clearly visible from where he was straining to stop shaking. Glenn careful injected the needle then pushed down the plunger on the syringe. He gentle withdrew the needle, finally breathing again. 

Now he didn’t know what to do. Daryl had his eyes closed taking deep breaths. Glenn tossed the syringe in fire pit; there were more in the case. He put the card back and snapped the case closed. 

Glenn jumped at the sound of pounding footstep approaching. He didn’t know why but he shoved the case back in Daryl’s satchel, he didn’t think it best for them to see it.

“What’s wrong?” Herschel asked kneeling on Daryl’s other side.

“I’m telling ya’ll it’s just withdrawal.” Shane said. 

“It was adrenal crisis.” Glenn said reaching over to feel Daryl’s forehead, he was still hot but not as hot. Daryl opened his eyes to look over at Glenn, his eyes full of thanks. 

“What’s that?” Rick asked.

“No time right now. I need to check Daryl over now.” Herschel said waving off the question, “Can you walk?”

“Not really.” Daryl said his voice still weak. 

“I’ll help you.” Glenn said helping Daryl sit up. With Herschel’s help Daryl was on his feet leaning heavily on Glenn.

Glenn helped Daryl to the house, where Herschel gave him a thorough once over. He returned Daryl’s pills, and then ordered a night of rest. Daryl had no objections to that. After a night and half day of rest there were questions that needed answering. By afternoon the next day Herschel allowed Daryl visitors. The group crowded into the small bedroom turned hospital.

“What happened Daryl?” Rick asked, once Daryl was situated leaning back against a mountain of pillows to help him sit up.

“First off, I don’t do drug. Them pills are steroids, I got ta take em. I have Addison’s Disease, means my adrenal glands don’t work.” Daryl explained and Glenn was glad his voice was back to its usual strength. 

“Your adrenal glands are very important; just take my word on that.” Herschel said when he saw many confused looks, “They produce hormones that your body needs to function; Daryl’s don’t work anymore so he has to take steroids to replace the missing hormones.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you just say they were steroids?” T-Dog asked.

“I tried but nobody was listenin ta me.” Daryl said gruffly.

“I’m so sorry Daryl, we should have listened.” Carol said from her place near his bedside. He just nodded at her.

“So, if you weren’t in withdrawal, what was that? Adrenal crisis wasn’t?” Lori asked. 

“It’s fairly common in Addison’s patients. In a nutshell it means their bodies aren’t getting the hormones or steroids it needs, the body doesn’t know what to do so it theoretically panics. Usually a shot of steroids and monitoring is all they need as treatment.” Herschel explained.

“That really happened to you?” Carl piped up, he had been told what was going on when Daryl was brought to the house; he was very worried about the redneck.

“Sure did but I had Chinaman there ta help.” Daryl said smirking over at Glenn who was standing at his side. Glenn felt his face go hot but smiled anyway when Carl let out an awed “Wow”. 

“I didn’t really do anything, just freaked out and stuck you with a needle.” Glenn said rubbing the back of his neck which was hot with a blush.

“You did a lot Glenn. If you hadn’t been there to give him the dose of steroids he could have died. You saved his life.” Herschel said clapping Glenn on the back.

 

“Guess I owe yuh one Shortround.” Daryl joked making Glenn blush more.

“If you do have this fucked up disease, how did you get it?” Shane asked crudely.

“I got TB when I was eleven, was an outbreak in ma town, bunch’a people died. Got treated, but took months to be cured; damn infection wrecked my glands though. Had it ever since.” Daryl said with a shrug like it was a story he had told a million times, which he probably had.

“Damn, is this hard to live with?” Rick asked.

“It wasn’t before, just had to keep ma scripts filled and eat right.” Daryl said with another shrug.

“Eat right?” Carol asked, worried she had been making him the wrong food.

“I can eat anything jus got ta have lots’a salt and water. I can’t dehydrate.” Daryl explained.

“So that’s why you had all those snack and drink so much.” Glenn said glaring over at Shane. Daryl nodded smirking at Shane shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly. All his junkie theories were being shot full of holes. 

“Has this ever happened to you before?” Herschel asked, he was very curious. 

“Couple uh times, had Merle all them times though.” Daryl answered.

“How did Merle handle you being sick?” Dale asked when Daryl hesitated he rushed, “You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry, I’m being nosy.” 

Nah, he didn’t believe it ta begin with, thought I was fakin. Then when I was fourteen I got sick at school, puked everywhere. Well, ole Merle had to come pick me up. On the drive home I knew I was in trouble, needed my shot. Begged ‘im ta pull over and give it ta me, shakin too much to do it myself. He wouldn’t, was pissed that he had ta get me, rather be trashed,” Daryl said with a far off look in his eyes, “Bout home I started pukin again, he was cussin up a storm while I hung out the car. I started passin out, he got scared so he gave me the shot and rushed me to the hospital. Almost died. He knew I was for real from then on.” Daryl finished with a smirk.

“Damn.” Rick breathed when the story was over.

“Now, ya’ll don’t go thinkin I’m some invalid, I’m fine.” Daryl said with such strength and confidence it made Glenn’s heart swell from pride.

“Is he?” Rick asked Herschel but before the man could answer he was cut off.

“Yeah, he is? We can’t have someone bringing the group down, if he isn’t a help then he is too big a hindrance to keep around.” Shane interrupted harshly. 

“He isn’t a dog, Shane. We aren’t going to put him down because he isn’t perfect!” Glenn yelled stepping closer to Daryl’s side subconsciously.

“He is fine.” Herschel cut in to stop any further argument, “All he needs is his medication, which can be found in any pharmacy. It has a long shelf life, so as long as he has the medicine he should be fine. The only worry is his intravenous medicine, it has to stay cold or it won’t work.”

“Right, and how do we keep it cold? Our good intensions?” Shane asked with an eye roll. 

“We will find a way.” Rick said.

“He has a way.” Glenn said with a smile.

“Excuse me? How?” Lori asked while the ex-cops had a staring match.

“He had a cooler or something. I opened to get the syringe and stuff, it was freezing in there.” Glenn answered.

“It’s refrigerated, so it can hold muh meds for long periods of time.” Daryl explained, “I can plug it into the car charger tuh keep it workin.”

“That’s why you’ve been taking the car so much? Because you don’t have your truck anymore to use the charger socket.” Glenn said getting a nod from the redneck. 

“Well, that makes things much easier. The medication will last for a while so long as it stays in the cooler.” Said Herschel.

“Guess that’s all settled then. We want you to get better Daryl; we’ll all do what we can to help you.” Rick said as the others nodded agreement.

“Alright, let’s leave the man be for now, he still needs rest.” Patricia said ushering everyone out.

“Hey, Shortround, can yuh hang back?” Daryl asked. Glenn looked back at him hesitating for a second before nodding and moving back to his side. Glenn shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, he didn’t know what to say or do. He felt awful, he hadn’t believed Daryl, and he honestly thought he had been doing drugs. Daryl even opened himself up to him, asked for his trust but Glenn still hadn’t believed him.

“So…you feel better?” Glenn asked stupidly. 

“Yeah,” Daryl said with a smirk. Glenn jerked a nod while staring down at his shoes. Daryl was enjoying seeing him squirm but that wasn’t why he asked him to stay, “Look, I jus wanna say thanks, fer what yuh did. I do owe yuh one.” 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Glenn mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Why not? Yuh did save mah life.” Daryl said liking how Glenn flinched at the words.

“I did what anybody else would have done.” Glenn said pulling his cap off his head to fiddle with it, before cramming it back on his head. 

“But you was the one to do it, so thanks.” Daryl said surprised when Glenn lifted his eyes to glare at him.

“Stop thanking me! I am part of the reason you got so bad. I didn’t believe you!” Glenn almost yelled, he was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking. 

“It’s not like yuh coulda done anythin tuh make em not take muh meds. Yuh didn’t do nothin.” Daryl tried to assure him. 

“That’s right, I did nothing. I just backed them up. God, I know you Daryl, I know you wouldn’t do drugs. I knew that but I still did nothing, I freaking believed Shane over you!” Glenn was shaking hard all over now. 

“Hey-” Daryl tried.

“I just stood there and agreed with them. We almost killed you and I did nothing.” Glenn was looking back down at his feet.

“Hey, stop it.” Daryl said reaching out and grabbing his hand. He pulled Glenn over to the bed and yanked him down to sit next to him. “Yuh didn’t do nothin. You was comin over tuh mah site weren’t yuh?” Glenn nodded. “Now, why was yuh doin that?”

“I wanted to check on you, you looked awful when Maggie kicked you out if the house. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Glenn said looking at their hands in his lap, Daryl’s hand was still firmly wrapped around his like the man was making sure Glenn couldn’t run off like he so wanted to. 

“See? Yuh did do somethin. Checkin up on me is somethin.” Daryl said trying to comfort him. 

“I guess but you still almost died.” Glenn said glancing up at him.

“Hell, we all almost die every day, this aint nothin new. And what counts is what yuh did do, not what yuh didn’t. You was there when I needed yuh, right?” Glenn nodded looking up at him fully, “That’s all that matters.” Glenn nodded again.

“So, you’re going to be alright?” Glenn asked looking back down at their hands.

“Jus fine.” Daryl answered reaching over to flick the kid’s hat off his head and ruffle his hair. Glenn couldn’t help smiling at the action.

“I think I know what you can do for me.” Glenn said picking at a hole in his jeans.

“That was fast, damn kid. ‘ight what is it?” Daryl asking. Glenn looked up at him and with a grin pointed at his mouth. “Yah want me to hit yah? Now that there’s some weird repayment.” Daryl joked.

“No smartass.” Glenn said tapping his bottom lip grin growing bigger. Daryl smirked at his antics before reaching out and cupping a smooth cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Well, if I must.” Daryl said leaning forward but a light tap on his lips had him stopping just centimeters away and Glenn gently resting his finger on the slightly chapped surface.

“One more thing.” Glenn said getting an ‘and?’ look from Daryl, “You can say it now.” Glenn said with a blush and pulling his finger away. 

“Say what?” Daryl asked looking innocently naïve. 

“You know what.” Glenn said eyes darting all over Daryl’s face.

“Not sure I do.” Daryl said with a grin.

“Daryl!” he said with a huff.

“Glenn.” Daryl all but whispered against parted lips as he captured them. Glenn sat shocked for a moment then with a roll of his eyes he returned the kiss.


	7. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: finding his dead brother

Shock. That described it best, what was coursing through Daryl making his blood turn icy. 

He use to think sometimes, think about one day running into him again. In his mind every scenario involved the big lug just strolling up in some way, dropping smartass remarks and threats. Acting like he hadn't been missing for over four months. He never thought there would be any alternative, that if he ever saw him again it would happen any differently.

So yes, shock was the right word, it was perfect. Nothing else was appropriate for the feeling that gripped his body when he, no it came hobbling on the Greene's property. They had been there for a while and walkers were few and far between, so when Shane called from the RV that a walker was on the land, the men and Andrea snatched up bats, shovels, machetes, and one crossbow. They sprinted out into the field, they could see it staggering along. Everyone came stumbling to a stop when the walker was in clear view.

Daryl was frozen, he couldn't get his muscles to obey him. There was a heavy weight in his chest, like his lungs turned to lead, he could barely breathe. Everyone was looking at him, not the walker, he could feel their eyes practically burning him. They were shifting nervously around him. 

"Shit....Merle..." Daryl breathed, finally gaining some control of his body back. The once large man was now all flesh hanging off bone. His eyes in deep hollows were milky white and unfocused. The stump of his wrist was wrapped messily in a shirt he must have found in the department store, it was strained a dark brown of old dried blood. Over the stump a deep gash of flesh was missing, a bite wound along with many scratches. His brother was dead, a fucking walker.

"Daryl." Glenn whispered from next to him. The low voice snapped him back into reality. The reality where Merle was a walker, a walker slowly stumbling toward them on the Greene's land. Daryl took a deep breath, shouldered his crossbow before pulling his buck knife from its holster. His brother deserved better than to be shot like a wild animal.

His feet started listening to him again, his pace was slow but he didnt have far to go, the walker that was once his brother had gotten very close in his moment of shock. He easily side stepped the whirling grabbing hands. Circling the large walker, it struggling to turn arms still swinging and jaws gnashing. 

"Damn, brother." Daryl got close to Merle's back, grabbing a handful of filthy hair, "You shoulda jus waited fer me." Daryl said quietly putting his knife at the base of his skull, "But yuh never was one ta do things the easy way."

The knife went in easy, with a barely audible pop. The limbs flailing around him dropped sharply, mouth fell open uselessly, large body going limp. Daryl caught him with ease, he felt overly light. Daryl could remember the times growing up Merle was more than twice his size. He pulled the knife out, it was like it went through butter, the ease of it making his stomach turn. 

Daryl gently let the body slide to the ground. The bones were sharp under his hands. The more he looked at the body, the less it looked like his brother. Merle was never so thin, vulnerable, or weak, never so weak. Glenn moved to his side but Daryl ignored him, there was nothing to say. The walker was dead, the farm was safe and now Daryl knew.

They buried the body with the other loved ones by the barn. No tearful words were said or pretty bible verses. Daryl just buried the body, it wasn't really his big brother, just a pathetic shell of what use to be him. Daryl felt a sick twist in his stomach as they paused for a moment of silence for respect. Merle had died, been bit. He had to have out up one hell of a fight, he had killed those two walkers in the store but it wasn't enough. Merle still got infected and died. It took a while to shake the feeling, the feeling that if Merle could be taken out by a walker, anyone can.

Daryl didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to dwell on it but they couldn't leave him be. Awkward. That word fit the group best, awkward was perfect.

Rick kept involving him in everything, like every little decision needed Daryl's approval. The overly friendly back slaps and half man hugs were the worst. Shane talked with him more, way more. Like they were best buds and pointless chats were acceptable. Carol and Lori kept putting extra shares on his plate, like more mash potatoes or squash would make everything better. They didn't know he always shoved it on Carl's plate when no one was looking, the kid needed more grub then he did anyway. 

Patricia started washing his clothes for him in the machine in the house, Beth would get the clothes out of the camps pile then sneak the clean ones into his tent. Jimmy tried not to wet himself whenever the older man was around, even managed some conversation though it was all stuttered. Dale somehow cornered him in the RV one day talking to him about loss and the pain of losing people you love, Daryl was damn near climbing out the little RV windows to get away. 

Andrea started following him, that probably pissed him off the most. She just started popping up where ever he went. She tried to talk to him but the first time the sentence "When I lost Amy, I-" left her mouth he was running for the hills, he didn't need to hear all that. Even Herschel tried to talk to him but he didn't need a speech about how all things happen for a reason and God has a plan for everything. T-Dog wouldn't stop apologizing. Daryl assured him it wasn't his fault. From what Daryl heard about what happened on the roof top he knew it wasn't the black mans fault Merle was left. It was all a line up of accidents and all around stupidity. He didn't blame T-Dog.

It felt like he was running away from everyone in the days following the burial. He only ever managed to get away up at his set off camp. He would walk the distance, glaring at anyone how dared follow. He just wanted to be alone, make more arrows and fix up his crossbow for his next hunt.

Everyone was back at camp, it was dark so things were settling down for the day. He was checking the strings on his bow for any loose threads when he heard foot steps behind him. Daryl heaved a sigh as the steps stopped next to him. He figured it was Rick or Dale so he set his crossbow down readying himself for whatever speech they had planned. When the Asian man sat next to him by the fire he was slightly surprised. Glenn hadn't really spoken to him in days, not since the walker came onto the farm. He waited for the younger man to speak but he said nothing, which was rare for him, usually you have to damn near threaten Glenn to get him to shut up.

It wasn't all that strange for Glenn to come up to his camp and spend seemingly endless hours. Glenn had been doing that for a while. He would just sit and talk even if Daryl wasn't participating in the conversation. It took a few days but soon Daryl couldn't help talking with him, he was almost as good a listener as a talker. Glenn never looked at him like he was retarded or just some hick, never scoffed at his stories from past hunts. Glenn just wanted to be with him and Daryl didn't know why at first. After two weeks Daryl finally asked, why the Asian was hanging around him so much. Glenn didn't even flinch as he said with a genuine smile, because he liked being with him. Daryl didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. He still hadn't said anything about it but he asked himself why he let the kid hang around him and came up with the same answer, he liked the kids company. 

Glenn wasn't even looking at him, he was staring at Daryl's fire with a soft look on his face. Daryl was about to ask him what he wanted when thin fingers wrapped around his. He jumped at the feeling before looking confused down at their hands. Glenn shifted his fingers so they intertwined with Daryl's. Daryl couldn't help noticing how soft Glenn's hands were, they weren't baby smooth or dainty but they were much softer than his own. 

Glenn finally turned his face to him, a small smile on his lips. Glenn slid just a little closer his smile never fading. Daryl just stared at the smaller man, he wasn't used to this kind of thing. 

"I'm here, if you need me." Glenn said in a soft voice, the fire light making his eyes almost sparkle. Breath caught in Daryl's throat at the sight of those eyes, they held so much emotion. He saw something in those eyes that he hadn't seen since his Ma was still alive. Daryl could see so much love in Glenn's eyes. He knew in that moment Glenn meant what he said, he was there. 

"I know." Daryl said just as softly, his voice wavering slightly. The others had been tip-toeing around him, not really connecting with him, just trying to put a band-aid on his wounds. Glenn was there for him completely. Daryl felt something warm on his face, he reached up to brush it off, he wasn't prepared to find water on his hand. Glenn slipped his hand out of Daryl's to wrap his arm around the older mans waist while his other hand found its way into his hair. Daryl let himself be pulled to Glenn, let his face he nestled into the pale smooth throat of the smaller man.

Daryl's arms seemed to move on their own, wrapping around a slim waist. Daryl was crying, truly openly crying for the first time in years, he hadn't cried like that since his Ma died when he was eight to cancer. 

Glenn just held him close, let the silent tears soak into his shirt. He pressed his face into messy brown hair, his lips just grazing skin. Daryl knew for sure for the first time in a long time someone was there for him, no matter what. Even if he cried like a girl they wouldn't shove him away. 

He missed Merle, he didn't think he would but he did. No ones words had helped like Glenn's gentle touch and words. Daryl wasn't alone like he thought he would be after losing Merle, he had the group and most of all he had someone there for him, he had Glenn. Even though he had just buried his brothers body but he wasn't crying just for that. He was crying because he had people who cared about him, they all did.

Daryl heard Glenn murmur something into his hair that sounded suspiciously like an I love you but he wasn't sure. He just clung tighter to the smaller man.

"Thank you." Daryl choked into Glenn's shoulder, it wasn't really a response to what Glenn had said just a moment earlier, it was meant about everything. He would answer what was just said later but at the moment the stronger hug from Glenn meant he didn't care for an answer right then. He was just going to hold the redneck until he was alright again, no matter how long it takes.


	8. Chain Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from way back in Post 8. Sex against a chain link fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t believe this hadn’t been filled yet. So, I’ll give it a try. OP I hope this is anything at all what you want. I think I may have gotten a little angsty with this one, so I hope that doesn’t discourage you in any way.

During the summer the nights were valuable, after long days in muggy cars driving down baking highways the slight chill to the air once the sun set was much appreciated. Though usually they weren’t able to just sit out in cooler air, having to huddle in sweat damp car seats on the edge of the road to struggle for even a few hours rest. The whole group knew how lucky they were to have found the prison, for high strong fences to keep the walkers at a safe distance for the first time in months. 

Glenn sighed as he did his patrol around the fence checking for any weak spots, not there were any because Rick would have found them already. The air was light in the openness of the field. He looked up into the guard tower seeing movement at the top, Daryl doing a quick sweep from the height to insure nothing got to them. He smiled when he heard heavy boots on the old metal stairs, Daryl had seen him, he always did.

He didn’t even pause when the older man joined him, walking even with him around the tower. Glenn grabbed the chain link and shook it, it held nicely. His fingers hadn’t uncurled from the fence before he was shoved forward into it, the metal clanging slowly. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder back toward the fire, they were blocked by the tower and pretty much everyone else was asleep save for Rick who was pace near where Carl was sleeping, but he couldn’t see them from his viewpoint. 

He sighed as hot lips pressed against the back of his neck, teeth nipping slightly. He looked back forward, eyes alert for walkers. Some were about twenty yard away stumbling toward the fence while other gripped at places along the chain link but none were near them. 

Rough hands popped the button his jeans and yanked the zipper down, he shivered as they were shoved down to his knees. They were used to having to be fast, every movement quick because time was an enemy. Time meant other people would need them and walkers were coming, they didn’t have time but for right now, they did have safety. 

Glenn heard the jingle of Daryl’s belt being opened then the zipper being lowered which sounded overly loud in the night air. Then Daryl was against his back, hands running over his hips rough skin catching on smooth. Glenn gripped the cool metal of the fence tightly as lips and tongue trialed down the nape of this neck to the opening of his shirt, nipping at the small expansion of exposed shoulder. One of the hands on his hip pulled back leaving him wanting its hard warmth back. 

He sighed closing his eyes for a moment when damp fingers ran over his ass trailing down to his entrance. The finger brushing over him opening was slick with spit, it wasn’t really enough but it would have to do. Glenn opened his eyes when a finger slipped in; the burn was unpleasant but bearable. His fingers loosened on the fence, his body relaxing to the intrusion as another finger that wasn’t nearly slick enough pressed in. 

Glenn watched a particular walker, it was only a dozen or so feet from them but it didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to them. What used to be a woman was hobbling around head lulling sickeningly on her neck, Glenn bit his lip to keep any noise that would draw her closer as a third fingers stretched him. 

He sighed again as the fingers withdrew, he was as ready as he was going to get. His grip on the fence tightened when Daryl’s hips pushed forward, his cock sliding in with a harsh drag and burn. Daryl’s chin hooked over his shoulder as he bottomed out, Glenn let out a strangled breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the older man was watching attentively to the activity on the other side of the fence. 

The pace was almost brutal, leaving no time for tenderness or real adjustment but it had stars bursting in Glenn’s vision. The scratch of Daryl’s stubble was scorching his neck, Glenn bit down on his lip to stifle a moan he could taste the spark of iron on his tongue. Daryl slammed into him making Glenn fall against the chain links, the metal singing loudly. They froze. 

Someone coughed over by the fire but the shift of sleeping bag was all that followed. The walker who had meandered a few more feet away suddenly stopped head cocking before turning in their direction, starting over. Her legs were almost bare tendons and her left ankle was mangled, her movements slow and stumbling.

Daryl picked up the pace; Glenn couldn’t stop the moan that slipped through his lips. A large rough hand closed over his mouth, he could taste the dirt and sweat on the palm; the flavor of Daryl heavy on his tongue and it made him moan louder against the flesh. 

They didn’t care about the way the fence was clinking and clanging as they moved which was reckless and stupid but their minds were focused elsewhere. Glenn rolled his hips back against Daryl’s, heat coiling between his thighs. Daryl’s free hand slipped around to cup his leaking neglected member and Glenn screamed his orgasm, his fists jerking on the fence making it clang loudly as it bit into his flesh as his seed spilled onto the cool steel he was braced against.

Daryl pulled out making Glenn whimper before Daryl flipped the younger man to press his back against the metal links. Glenn didn’t hesitate as he closed his hand around Daryl’s member knowing just how to squeeze and pull to get Daryl spilling on the grass between them. Daryl breathed harshly as he pressed his forehead against Glenn’s as he pulled the smaller man’s pants back up for him, Glenn doing the same for him. 

Glenn rested his head back against the fence, his eyes darting over to the fire; Rick had turned in with the rest of the group. They stood breathing each other’s air, breathing each other in, calming their heart rates. Daryl cupped the back of Glenn’s head; Glenn wrapped his hand around Daryl’s throat letting his metal torn palm rest over the older man’s pulse. Daryl wasn’t looking into his eyes, he was staring somewhere around his mouth, Daryl was never good at afterglow luckily, or unfortunately Glenn wasn’t sure which, it was always short lived. Glenn eyes widened when he heard the gurgled moan behind him and shuffle of gnarled feet.

Daryl pulled him off the fence just as he felt bony fingers scheme his hair. Glenn stumbled into Daryl’s chest looking back at the walker clawing at the fence before shifting his gaze up at Daryl’s face. Daryl looked down at him made sure he was steady on his feet before releasing him and pulling his buck knife from its sheath. Glenn stuck his hands in his pockets as Daryl disposed of the walker, what little of a moment they were having shattered like so many before. 

There wasn’t anything to say there never was, they wordlessly went back to the fire. Glenn saw that Maggie had set up his sleeping bag up against hers, he sighed lowering himself to the less than plush bedding. His lower back ached slightly, his ass numb but he didn’t mind, he liked the feeling. Glenn looked over as Daryl pulled his poncho off and balled it up to use as a pillow. Daryl stretched out his joints popping slowly before his head lulled over and he locked eyes with Glenn. 

It was always like this. This was all they had; short fleeting blistering moments then it was back to the group. Back to their roles and responsibilities. Glenn felt Maggie roll from her own bag over to snuggle against his side but his eyes stayed on Daryl. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything, it was just pleasure and they had been doing it even longer than Maggie had been a part of their lives, because she was a part of both their lives. She made herself Glenn’s and took Glenn from Daryl because that was how it should be. The thing between them didn’t mean anything, it never did and still didn’t. 

That’s why it hurt that Glenn couldn’t help smiling over at Daryl; smiling because the sight of the man still made his stomach flutter even though it shouldn’t. It hurt them both even more when a small shadow of a grin flitted on Daryl’s lips before he turned over. Glenn closed his eyes; it meant nothing he told himself closing his hands into fist, not touching Maggie because there was blood on his palms, the bitter kiss of the chain links leaving their mark on him. He would have an excuse for the cuts in the morning but right then the shallow slash of them said that it did mean something, something big and powerful and beautiful and danger, something they couldn’t have and shouldn’t want. Something they would always need.


End file.
